The Harvelle Girls
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Ever since their father's death, Lillian Rose Harvelle has become the girl Ellen couldn't control. At nineteen she ran away from home. At twenty-two she's on the way to see Daniel Elkins. She arrives in time to find him dead and John Winchester, the man for which she read a deadly tarot, hunting down Daniel's killer. The Winchester boys are about to meet the Harvelle girls.


_Prologue_

"Lillian Rose get your skinny butt out here! There's someone that wants a reading." Lily shook out her long blonde hair and came out of the back of the Roadhouse, meeting the eyes of the brown haired man sitting at the bar. He looked a little surprised to see that the famous, or infamous depending how you look at it, tarot reader of the Harvelle Roadhouse was a skinny blonde fifteen year old.

"Hi," she said, hopping on the tall chair on the opposite side of the bar. "You here for a reading?"

"Don't tease him honey," her mother called and Lily nodded once with a friendly smile as she produced her cards from their place under the bar. "Cards can illuminate your past, clarify your present, and uncover your future. If you have a specific question please think of it now." She brought out four cards that she always kept separate and offered them to him face down. "Pick one, keeping your question in mind." He did and she set it aside, shoving the other four back in their brown paper bag and then dividing the others into three stacks. "Pick whichever one calls to you." She watched him reach out a hand, hesitate, and then pick up the left stack. Lily swept the other two off the counter then and placed them back in the box, bringing the left stack toward her.

"Before we begin I will warn you that what part of the future you see may not necessarily come to pass nor may it be what you think it is. Do you understand?"

"I understand," he replied and Lily nodded before flipping the card he had first chosen over. "The Pentacles," she said. "Earth. You are a hard worker but your work ethic and single-minded behavior may drive others away from you." She moved to the stack and turned the first card over. "You are represented by The Emperor. You are intelligent and sometimes aggressive when it comes to solving problems in your line of work but you can also be impatient, demanding, and controlling." She flipped over the next card, placing it next to The Emperor. "The High Priestess. You seek knowledge that will lead to a decision ahead. This could be either good or bad." She drew the next card and placed it next to the other three. "The Hanged Man. You will sacrifice much to gain the knowledge. Perhaps a relationship with your family, perhaps even the lives of those around you."

It was with trepidation that Lily drew the next card. Normally her readings weren't this grim. Normally they predicted love and friendship and hard work, not hard gained knowledge and dangerous decisions. She gasped as she flipped over the last card and licked her lips, forcing herself to speak. "Death." She watched the man's turn pale and felt her stomach flip. "It doesn't always mean yours. Death is also the card of endings," she said, hurriedly, but she knew in her heart what it meant for him.

"Tell me the truth, Lily Rose," the man said calmly, looking her in the eyes. Lily was blinking back tears as she responded.

"It means you are going to die. Not soon but after whatever events The Hanged Man card speaks of."

"Thank you," he told her, bringing out his wallet to pay.

"Don't bother," Lily said quickly, feeling a couple tears drift down her face. "Anyone who has to hear a fortune like that shouldn't have to pay for it." He stood up then, stopping by her mother at the door and handing over a few bills before leaving. Lily returned her eyes to the cards, staring at them as if she could change what they said. _The Emperor, The High Priestess, The Hanged Man, Death_. It was a combination she would never forget.

As if she could erase what she had just done, Lily swept the cards off of the table and placed them back in the box. "Momma?" she called and Ellen Harvelle looked up at her with careworn eyes. "Who was that man?"

"John Winchester," her mother replied. "He has two sons. The younger one is your age." Lily tumbled off the chair and was sick, her whole body shaking with hurt. For months afterword Lily Harvelle would focus her mind on John Winchester and deal the cards but his fortune never changed. It was only after she turned nineteen and had a falling out with her mother that she would stop trying.


End file.
